Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (PS3)
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is one of the most anticipated First Person Shooter games of all time. Despite the efforts of the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service, the Ultranationalists seize control of Russia and declare Imran Zakhaev a hero and martyr, erecting a statue of him in the heart of Red Square. Meanwhile, Vladimir Makarov, one of Zakhaev's former lieutenants, begins a campaign against Europe by committing acts of terrorism over the course of five years.Player character Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson riding a snowmobile in the "Cliffhanger" level.In Afghanistan, U.S. Army Ranger Joseph Allen assists in the taking of a city from insurgents. Impressed by Allen's abilities, Lieutenant General Shepherd recruits him into "Task Force 141", an elite, multi-national counter-terrorist unit under Shepherd's command. Meanwhile, two other members of TF141, John MacTavish and Gary Sanderson infiltrate a Russian airbase in the Tian Shan mountains to retrieve an ACS (Attack Characterization System) module from a downed satellite. Allen is later sent on an undercover mission in Russia for the CIA, joining Makarov in a massacre of civilians at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Makarov has been aware of Allen's identity and kills him during extraction, leaving his body to spark a war between Russia and America.Angered by what was believed to be an American-supported terrorist attack, Russia retaliates with a massive surprise invasion on the United States after bypassing its early warning system, revealing that the ACS module MacTavish and Sanderson recovered had already been compromised before its retrieval. Sergeant Foley leads his squad of Army Rangers, including James Ramirez, in defense of a suburb in northeastern Virginia against the Russian invasion. They then proceed towards a war-torn Washington D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting the Russians for control of the capital. Meanwhile, TF141 searches for evidence that implicates Makarov as the mastermind behind the airport massacre, as all proof of Makarov's involvement died with Allen. Intelligence leads them to a favela in Rio de Janeiro, where the team investigates leads on Makarov's contact, weapons dealer Alejandro Rojas. They find out from Rojas that Makarov's worst enemy, known as Prisoner 627, is locked up in a Russian Gulag east of Patropavlovsk.TF141 assaults the prison and manages to free 627, who turns out to be Captain Price. Price agrees to aid TF141 and Shepherd in tracking down Makarov. Price decides that ending the war in America is their first priority. To end it, he temporarily goes rogue, and leads TF141 to raid a Russian port and gain control of a nuclear submarine. Price uses the submarine to launch a submarine-launched ballistic missile towards Washington D.C. He sets the warhead to detonate in the upper atmosphere, which destroys the International Space Station (ISS) and creates an electromagnetic pulse due to Earth's magnetic field that cripples vehicles and electronic equipment on both sides, giving the Americans a slight advantage. Back on the ground, Foley and his squad seek shelter from the disabled aircraft that are now literally falling from the sky, and proceed to the White House. There, they receive a transmission informing them that the Air Force is preparing to carpet bomb the entire city to deny the Russians a strong foothold. Foley's squad fight their way to the roof of the White House and set off flares in the nick of time, aborting the air strike. Flares are lit on the rooftops of other landmarks, signifying that the city is still in American hands. Narrowing down Makarov's hiding place to two separate locations, Task Force 141 decides to split up. Price and Soap travel to an U.S. Vehicle Disposal Site a.k.a. "The Boneyard" in Afghanistan, while Roach and Ghost raid Makarov's safe house on the Georgian-Russian border. At the safe house, Roach and his team obtain vital intelligence from Makarov's computer and escape with Makarov's men in pursuit. However, when they reach the extraction point Shepherd betrays them, retrieving the intelligence and taking it with him, murdering Roach and Ghost in the process. Price and MacTavish quickly learn of Shepherd's betrayal and escape a battle between Shepherd and Makarov's men with the help of Nikolai. After contacting Makarov and offering to kill Shepherd for him, Makarov reveals Shepherd's location at a mountain base in Afghanistan. Price and MacTavish raid the base in an attempt to take revenge on Shepherd in a suicide mission. During the infiltration, Shepherd tries to escape and a long boat pursuit ensues. At the climax of the pursuit, Shepherd boards a helicopter, only for Price to disable it by shooting the helicopter's rotor, causing a crash landing. Price and MacTavish tumble over a waterfall in the process. After recovering from the fall, Price and MacTavish engage Shepherd in a fight. Shepherd is eventually killed by a throwing knife, but MacTavish is severely wounded. Price inspects MacTavish's wounds as Nikolai arrives in a helicopter to extract them. Nikolai warns them that they will be pursued, but Price insists that MacTavish receive medical attention; Nikolai mentions that he knows a safe place to go to, and MacTavish and Price are now wanted criminals globaly, and go into hiding. For all the Modern Warfare 2 vids head over to the Shadow Company Media YouTube Channel or go to our MW2 Video Page .